The Way I Notice You
by showtunediva
Summary: Gertrude's diary about the events of Seussical


**The Way I Notice You**

**A Seussical Fan Fiction from Gertrude's Perspective**

**Short diary entry format **

I started writing this after opening night of Seussical but things got busy and I sort of forgot about it. It's basically all the scenes of Seussical from Gertrude's point of view.

**He's Not Crazy at All**

The jungle was all a buzz today. Horton found a clover and it apparently has people on it. The other jungle creatures are giving him an awful time about it. I've thought about approaching him to talk to him about it. This probably won't be a very good time to do that. I don't know when I'm going to talk to him about it. I will help others to see that he is not crazy...somehow someway.

**Love song for Horton**

It gets so frustrating that I can't tell Horton how I feel about him. What if he laughs at me? What if he doesn't feel the same way? Worse still what will the other jungle creatures think? I'm a bird and he's an elephant. They might think "What an odd pair they'd make." I write a lot of poems and songs for Horton but most of the time I just tear them up and throw them away. The fact that I'm awkward about my one feathered tail doesn't help too much either.

**Will this be something I regret?**

Mayzie suggested that I go see Dr. Dake down by lake to get a long flowing tail like she has. Will that get Horton to notice me? I hope so. Dr Dake was reluctant to give me a long flowing tail at first but I made him think otherwise though. I hope with long flowing tail Horton will notice me.

**An Elephant on an Egg**

I overheard Mayzie ask Horton to sit on her egg while she goes out of town for a couple days. Hopefully she keeps her promise and come back quickly. Horton looks very silly sitting on the egg. One of the bird girls would have been happy to sit on the egg for Mayzie so I was surprised that she didn't ask them. I would have even done it. if I wasn't so intimated by Mayzie. She can get on my nerves sometimes actually. She told me to go to Dr. Dake and get this long flowing tail. Not sure how much good that will do me since I can't fly. Hopefully Horton will notice me.

**Winter is coming**

Mayzie has been gone now for about four weeks. She completely lied about coming back in a day or two. I am very upset with her. Apparently she is in Palm Beach. Evie just showed me a post card the Bird Girls got from her. Horton is very cold so I brought him a scarf that I knitted for him. He asked me if I heard from Mayzie and I told him that she was in Palm Beach. He is really mad because she should be looking for the clover. Like him I hope the Whos do not freeze to death.

**Off to auction**

**OH NO!** Hunters have taken Mayzie's tree to an auction house in New York. Horton will be so far away from Nool and from the Whos. I will have to take over his search for the clover while he is not here. Hopefully I will find it. That clover patch is so dense. The tree ended up getting sold to touring circus as an act under the big top. Poor Horton! He does not deserve this at all.

**Searching!**

I have been searching day and day out for Horton's clover. The search is now going into the 4th week. It is exhausting. The other bird girls just got back from traveling around to some cities the circus went to. Evie is my closest friend out of all the bird girls and she told me she talked to Horton before they left Kalamazoo. He was not very happy. He must get very bored sitting on the egg all day. He said he wishes back here searching for the Whos. Evie told me she'd help me find the clover and I am so happy she offered to assist me. I need all the help I can get because this clover field is so dense. It's now mid December close to Christmas. I hope the Whos have not frozen to death.

**Success! **

We finally found the clover. It took seven weeks but I am so happy we finally found it! Evie and I went to the circus to bring it back to Horton. He was so happy to hear the voices of the Whos again and my face lit up when he said "Thank you Gertrude. I really appreciate this." At that point it didn't even matter all the trouble I had gone to get the long flowing tail. I was happy to see Horton so happy after he'd been so sad for such an exteneded period of time. Suddenly those micheveous Wickershams came out of no where. "We're taking you back to the jungle." one of them said. "That's wonderful!" "Don't be so happy about it." another one scoffed. Evie put her hands on her hips. "And why shouldn't he be?" Sour Kangaroo appeared. and declared "I'm making a sour citizens arrest!" "What?! " Horton was shocked. "You're going to be put on trial.!" Horton Evie and I exchanged a glance. Once we got back to the jungle Horton was put on trial for talking to the clover and siiting on Mayzie's egg. It was horrible! We almost got sent to the insane asylum! Lucklily for us Jo Jo the who spoke up loud and clear. I am so relieved that Whos and Jungle creatures can live as one now. Best of all the egg hatched. Horton and I are going to raise the elephant bird together and I couldn't be happier!


End file.
